


Wake Up

by Witty_Whit



Series: Music Meme [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides to confront Dean about his hard-headed denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

am cleared his throat wondering how to broach the subject with his brother. Dean was notorious for his hard-headed denial about many, many things. They weren't always going to kill the monster and save the day. He was the one who put bleach instead of detergent in with his favorite AC/DC shirt. There were no non-smoking rooms left. That girl was making eyes at Sam and not him. That man was making eyes at Dean and not Sam. That should have been a left back there and now they were hopelessly lost in bat country.

However, the issues that Dean was most likely to be completely bull-headed about were generally related to the heart. Dean had a habit of being completely in love and having no idea (or vice versa), but in this case, it was probably worse than it ever had been.

After another round of trying to find one another's souls by staring through each other's eyes, Sam had it. When the angel left (and the nausea settled), Sam grabbed Dean's shoulders, shook him hard, and did not yell, but commanded, firmly, "WAKE UP!"

Annoyed and bewildered, Dean jerked away and asked, "Dude. What's your problem - didn't get your orange mocha frappiccino this morning?"

Sam threw his hands up in disgust. "Don't quote Zoolander at me! I can't stand this anymore!"

"What anymore...!? I'm sorry, Sammy, but saving the world is our job. You can't just quit and run away. 'Sides I called your college ages ago and paid someone to 'lose' your transcripts."

"WHAT!?" Sam took a deep breath; things were spiraling out of control. "Dean, stop jumping to conclusions and making assumptions about what I'm talking about."

Once again, Dean interrupted. "Sam, I know what you're talking about."

"Oh really?" That's unlikely.

Dean actually blushed as he looked down and, dear Lord, scuffed his toe. "You're talking about me and Cas." His voice got a little fierce as he stated, "And it's none of your business... even though there's really nothing, yet." A pause. "Well, that was fun. Let's go get dinner."

Sam had to smile, as Dean shoved him towards the door. Reaching back for his coat, he grumbled, "Don't think you're getting off about what you did to my transcripts, jerk."

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT DO YOUR FRIENDS THINK OF YOU?: "Wake Up" - High Flight Society


End file.
